


Just a Book

by nicoleaf



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, Perks of Being a Wallflower - Freeform, Prompt Fill, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon wants to know what Reid is reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Book

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend, if anyones out of character I apologize.

“Hey Reid, what are you reading?” Gideon called over to the man curled up in a chair.

Reid looked up from his book, a blush rapidly forming on his face. “N-nothing.”

“Aw c’mon, it can’t be that bad,” Gideon tried to grab the book but Reid dodged the older mans hands.

“It’s just a book!” Reid exclaimed, “It’s nothing special,” he winced, as if disappointed in himself, “Just a book!”

“If it’s so ordinary why won’t you let me look at it?” Asked Gideon, who had finally grabbed the book, he read the cover: _Perks of Being a Wallflower._

Oh.


End file.
